


Deadly Error

by skargasm



Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Deaton appeared to have made a deadly error...
Relationships: Chris Argent/Laura Hale, Derek Hale/Lydia Martin, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631812
Comments: 29
Kudos: 312





	Deadly Error

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Blinc43](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinc43/gifts), [MsDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDay/gifts).



“How is she?” Talia watched as Derek walked wearily into the main lounge. 

“Melissa managed to sedate her – I’ve never seen it this bad.” Derek fell back onto the couch, leaning forward and putting his head into his hands. She gave him a few moments respite, knowing he was trying, like all of them, to take everything in. “Did Laura go with Chris?”

“Yes – she’s safe enough there. I don’t believe their relationship is common knowledge as yet and I don’t want to take any chances.” Talia sat next to her son, placing her arm around his shoulders. “And I asked Melissa if she could check her over the first opportunity she has – none of us wants to take any chances with Laura’s pregnancy.”

The two sat in silence for a few moments, the solemn moment broken only by a rhythmic thudding noise. 

“What did you do with Uncle Peter?” 

“Fortunately, Chris had kanima venom – we were able to paralyse him long enough to get him into one of the safe rooms in the basement.” Talia looked saddened. “I can only imagine what this is going to be like for him. At least I had years with your father before – “

“We don’t know for definite – “

“Darling – “

“Lydia didn’t scream his name – it _could_ be for another member of the pack.” Talia nodded, understanding her son’s wish to deny what seemed obvious. As soon as Lydia had begun screaming, Peter had convulsed and it had taken all of her alpha power to hold him down long enough for Chris to administer the paralytic. The Sheriff also refused to accept that the scream had been for Stiles – she truly wished that they were right. The others were looking after the Sheriff in the kitchen. In the meantime, it was obvious that Peter had recovered from the effects of the venom much quicker than expected and was attempting to break out. 

“Okay, yes, it _could_ be – “ Just as she began to speak, the doorbell rang. She and Derek looked at each other and he shook his head – he had no idea who it was either. Whoever it was, it didn’t bode well – things seemed to be moving very quickly.

Loud enough to be heard from the kitchen, Talia gave the command, “Isaac – with me” as she and Derek hastened from the lounge. With Derek and Isaac flanking her, Talia went to the front door and looked through the peep-hole. Surprised, she tried to think quickly, whispering to them both to step back but stay close. Both boys nodded confirmation that they were ready, and she pulled the door open. “Alan, what a surprise.”

“Alpha Hale – I come under cover of truce.”

“A truce with who? I was unaware I was at war.” Alan gave her a sceptical look. 

“Are we playing games?”

“Not that I’m aware of! Goodness me, this does seem to be a strange set of affairs!” She continued to speak with an air of innocence. 

“Talia – “

“Oh for goodness sake, Alan, come in off the doorstep.” She stepped back and Deaton moved into the foyer, hesitating when he saw Derek and Isaac. It was too late for him to retreat as she had already closed and locked the door. “Shall we go into the study?”

“Yes, that would be fine.” He was doing a good job of acting calm and collected but Talia knew Alan Deaton very well, and he was most definitely feeling the pressure. She decided to amp it up. “Derek, would you be so kind as to arrange for a tray of coffee?” As Deaton headed towards the study, she spoke to him in a voice only another werewolf would hear. Derek nodded before disappearing to do her bidding, but Isaac stayed by her side as she followed Deaton into the study. “Have a seat, Alan. What can I do for you?”

“I was surprised to hear you were back from New York.” Deaton sat in the seat in front of the desk and Talia took her chair, Isaac a silent presence at her shoulder. 

“Were you? Well, I had to catch up with the Pack and check-in that everything in Beacon Hills was running smoothly. I had heard – rumblings.” She gave an insincere smile.

“Had you?” 

“You know how it is – there’s always someone who thinks keeping a territory like this is easy, wants to see if they can pick me off.”

“Actually, there is a matter of some urgency I must raise with you – in a formal manner.” Deaton puffed up his chest in preparation for what promised to be a long-winded speech.

“All right.” There was a knock on the study door before it was pushed open. Talia saw Deaton start when he realised that Derek was preceded by the Sheriff. 

“Sheriff Stilinski, I – “

“Alan.” As though rehearsed, Noah smoothly picked up a chair from the side of the room and made himself comfortable facing Deaton, clearly aligning himself with Talia. Derek placed the tray of drinks onto the desk, then took his place on his Mother’s right-hand side. 

“It would appear that you are, as always, very well informed.”

“I do try to be.”

“Then may I firstly confirm that Stiles is alive.” The Sheriff’s sigh of relief was extremely quiet. Talia was conscious that the thudding noises from downstairs appeared to have stopped. “But whether he remains in that condition is dependent on several things.”

“And they would be?” 

“I would like to request that the McCall Pack be given formal status within the territory.”

“On what grounds?”

“What grounds?”

“Yes – what grounds could there possibly be to recognise a new pack on what has been Hale territory for many years? And an untested Alpha at that?”

“Scott may have only been an alpha for a short period, but he has created a substantial and successful pack, and is also in receipt of mentorship. I believe that these are the requirements for recognition are they not?”

“If you were confident of that, then may I ask why you felt the need to abduct the Sheriff’s son?”

“We felt that your Left Hand could be – _precipitous_ in his reactions on occasion and that having the son of a prominent member of society staying with us would ensure that he acted with more caution than he might otherwise.”

“And nothing to do with his relationship with Stiles then? Merely – insurance?” The Sheriff shifted in his seat, and Talia realised he was rapidly losing patience. 

“May I speak frankly?”

“I wish you would.”

“The Alpha Pack are willing to mentor Scott McCall in exchange for sanctuary and home territory. Scott has accepted. As soon as you recognise his Pack, things will return to normal.”

“For how long?”

“Excuse me?”

“How long will things return to normal for? The manner in which the Alpha Pack have chosen to go about this doesn’t bode well for peaceful coexistence – how am I to know that this is not the preamble to a territorial war?”

“There is zero intention at this point in time – “

“Can the bullshit, Deaton! You kidnapped my god-damned son!” Noah burst out, barely managing to remain in his seat. 

“I must protest at your interruption, Sheriff. It is extremely doubtful you are here as a member of law enforcement – more than likely, a courtesy because of your son’s position in Scott’s pack – and as such, you do not have a voice here!” Although he did not raise his voice, Deaton’s tone was hard.

“Oh, Alan, I’m sorry – did I not introduce Noah properly? He is officially a member of MY pack and therefore he does indeed have a voice.”

“He’s a member of your pack? Since when?” For the first time, Deaton displayed clear unease.

“I don’t believe that is any of your business.” Talia gave Noah a hard glare and he sat back in his seat, disgruntled but prepared to see where this was going. “Now, if I am to understand this correctly, you have kidnapped a member of law enforcement’s son under the pretext of using it to keep **my** Left Hand under control; have collaborated with the reviled Alpha Pack to finagle them into a position where they can offer ‘mentorship’ to a young Alpha, thereby gaining a foothold in my territory through underhand means; and, so you say, there is no intention to push things any further? Am I missing anything?” 

Deaton bristled under the bald statements she had made. 

“I have always maintained a neutral stance in supernatural matters, and that has not changed. I came here under cover of truce – “

“But did I accept your terms?” Deaton froze.

“At the door – I specifically said that I came under cover of truce.”

“You did indeed. But I ask you again – did I accept your terms?” Talia could see the exact moment that Deaton realised that he had not received confirmation from her that she accepted him into her territory under truce, which meant there was **nothing** he could do if she caused him harm.

“Stiles is – “ Deaton began to bluster, his cool exterior a thing of the past.

“Let _us_ worry about Stiles.” The Sheriff’s voice was cold.

“I’m not staying here for this – “ As Deaton got to his feet, Derek and Isaac made moves to intercept him. Before they could take more than two steps forward, the door to the study exploded inwards in a shower of wood and the exit was barred by the huge figure of a wolf. Its blue eyes were blazing, teeth bared in a snarl as it prowled towards Deaton with deadly purpose.

He tried to back up, falling over his chair and landing on the floor. The wolf kept pace with his crawling until it had him backed up against the wall, leaning in close to his face so that some of the saliva dripping from its jaws landed on his chest.

“Wwhhhooo – what – “ Hiding her astonishment, Talia got to her feet and walked around her desk, coming to a halt next to the growling wolf.

“Perhaps now we can have an **honest** conversation.”

* * *


End file.
